During the exploitation of a well with view to producing hydrocarbons, it is known how to measure the flow rate of fluid extracted from the well in order to be able to control the amount and quality of the production.
However, the measurement of the fluid flow rate is complicated by the nature of the extracted fluid, which is generally polyphasic, with a gas phase and a liquid phase flowing at different rates.
It is therefore necessary for the operator of the well to determine the overall fluid flow rate flowing through the conduit and if possible, the individual volume flow rates of each phase flowing in the conduit.